Digimon: New Force
by Mattii-Richards
Summary: The Digital world has been reduced to nothing by the hands of evil. Parts of the land has completley dissapeared leaving nothing but pits of darkness, its now up to one boy and his friends to come forth and rebuild the land and take down the evil within.
1. The Start

**Digimon: New Force**

**Summery: **The Digital world has been reduced to nothing by the hands of evil. Parts of the land has completley dissapeared leaving nothing but pits of darkness, its now up to one boy and his friends to come forth and rebuild the land and take down the evil within.

**A/N: **I know i just uplaoded a digimon story but i didnt feel it going anywhere so here is a new one, hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the digimon in this story, just the main character.

**Chapter 1: **The Start

* * *

><p>Matt Richards, a boy of 12 was sitting under a tree, hiding from the bright sun that was shining down on the earth, "Matt, can we please go home, im hungry" came a voice from above him. Matt looked up, his blue eyes glistening in the light and his mid lengh brown hair damp with sweat sticking to his forehead, "Dracomon, we cant go home, mum wont be back until six and she has the key" Matt replied to his scaly friend sitting on the lowest branch.<p>

"What can we do for an hour then?" Dracomon asked. Matt sighed before getting up, "I know a lake near by that no one ever goes to, lets go there" Matt replied before walking of, "Hey wait for me" Dracomon said while jumping out of the tree.

They walked up a hill and through some bushes before reaching a large lake, there were pointy rocks sticking out and a couple reeds on the bank plus a couple lily pads flaoting on top, "Come on Dracomon, lets go" Matt said while pulling of clothing before jumping in the lake just in his boxer's.

"Tell me, why doesnt anyone come here anymore?" Dracomon asked, looking a little scared, "Some rumor of a monster living in the little cave at the bottom" Matt replied while splashing around, "Is it true?" teh dragon asked, "I dont know, ive never checked" Matt replied, "Why dont we check, could be fun" Dracomon said in a sudden change of mood, "Fine" Matt replied.

Dracomon jumped in and splashed Matt a little. They both dived down and saw the cave Matt was talking about. They got closer and closer until they could see into the mouth of the cave, Matt looked at Dracomon and poitning towards the entrance before swimming closer, suddenly a raor echoed out of the cave sending Matt flying abck through the water, Dracomon worried before smimming over to Matt and grabbing him before swiming to the surface.

"What was that?" Matt asked in worry, "I dont know, but it didnt sound friendly" Dracomon said, suddenly a gaint sea snake creature dove out the water. It had a yellow head and a long green body with red stripes and a tip at the end of its tail that looked like a red leaf, "What is that?" Matt asked as he looked up in horror at the sea snake, "Thats Seadramon" replied Dracomon.

"ICE BLAST!" Seadramon roard before sending a stream of ice towards Matt, Matt closed his eyes and shielded his face with his hands waiting for the impact, but it never came, "BABY BREATH!" Matt heard Dracomon shout as he opened his eyes to see Dracomon standing in his way with his mouth wide open, he could see the heat waves pushing the ice back, "Dracomon no, your not strong enough" Matt shouted.

'What should i do' Matt thought to himself, he hated moments liek this, he just couldnt think, he looked back at Dracomon who was now looking tired, Matt got up and ran before shouting, "Get out the way". He watched as Dracomon flapped its little red wings and using the wind power to jump out the way.

The ice hit the ground and froze the patch instantly, "Matt, i need to digivolve" Dracomon said, "Allright" Matt said before running to his clothes on the floor and pulling out a small blue and white oval shaped device and pointing it towards Dracomon, "Dracomon, do it" he shouted.

A beam od blue energy flew out and struck Dracomon before enveloping him in a blue sphear.

"DRACOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...CORDRAMON"

In Dracomon's place was a bigger and darker blue dragon with two spiky red horns sticking out its head and a red horn coming from the end of its nose, a long tail with red spiked trailing accross the top. Two giant blue wings and a cream coloured under belley, also three sharp claws on both its hands and feet.

"Allright, lets do this" Matt shouted before climbing onto Coredramon's back, Coredramon flew into the air and hovered above before calling out his next attack, "BLUE FLARE BREATH", a stream of blue fire came raoring out its mouth and towards Seadramon, "WATER BREATH" Seadramon called before sending out a stream of water, putting the fire out, it sent its tail up and wrapped around Coredramon's foot before pulling him towards the water, "Matt, jump of" Coredramon shouted, Matt obliged and dove of his partner and into the water.

He landed with a splash and went pretty far under, he looked around as he floated there for a minute and saw Coredramon being constricted by Seadramon, his eyes shot open in horror, he couldnt stand the sight, then he realised he need air so he swam up, "Coredramon, come on" he shouted, "WHITE WING FLAPPING", he turned to see a swan creature flying flying there, it sent a hurrican into the water and in a matter of seconds a water twister shot up and had Seadramon trapped inside.

Coredramon shot up out the water and shouted "G SHURUNEN II" before sending a beam of energy at the twister and within seconds the twister was gone and so was Seadramon, Coredramon shone bright blue before turning to Babydmon, Dracomon's in-training form and falling into the water exausted, "Babydmon" Matt shouted before swimming to his best friends rescue, he pulled him towards shore and dragged him out, they both ley there until, he heared someone clear there throat.

Matt looked up and saw a girl standing there she was tall, but stocky build. She had braided brunette hair with a gold-yellow ribbon. Had blue-green eyes that had a certain shine to them, Matt just stared at her. The swan creature flew to her side then shone yellow before turning into a brown brid, the same size a dracomon and had green wing type arms and three silver claws sticking out each one, "Good job" she said patting its head, "Erm, thanks for that" Matt said while standing up before picking Babydmon and cradling him, "No problem, im allways here to help she said, she looked Matt up and daown and he didnt realise he was still in his boxer's, "Oh crap" he said while running to get dressed.

He now stood in his previous cloths that were clinging to his body as he was still soaking wet from the lake, "Thats better" the girl said, "Hi, im Lydia Elfrese, but you can call me Dia" she said holding out her hand, Matt looked at her and could see the yellow and white digivice strapped to her waist, "Hi, the name Matthew Richards, but you can call me Matt" Matt said while shaking her hand.

"Im guessing your a tamer to then?" she asked, "Yeh, this is Babydmon, my best friend" Matt replied, "He so cute, this is Falcomon" she said gesturing to the bird next to her, Matt looked at Falcomon who had its arms crossed accros its chest, it turned and smiled a little at Matt before looking at the lake, "So, what was that thing?" she asked, "It was Seadramon" came a sweet little voice from Matt's arms, he looked down to see Babydmon waking up, "Hey little guy" Matt said.

Dia leaned in closer and saw Babydmon, "Hey fella, you sure looked in trouble back there" she said, "I werent, i had it handled" Babydmon said puffing out its chest trying to sound tough but fail causing Matt and Dia to laugh, even Falcomon smiled, "How long have you had falcomon, its been about four years for us to" Matt said, "The same, i met him when i was nine, if found an egg under a bush and it hatched into a Pururumon and we have been friends ever since" Dia replied.

* * *

><p>An hour passed and they sat in an abandoned hut that Matt and Dracomon allways went to play. Babydmon was now back to Dracomon after eating an apple from a tree and was talking Falcomon while Matt and Dia talked, "So, have you met anyone else with a digimon before now?" Dia asked, Matt looked at her, "No, not yet, what about you?" Matt replied, "No, i was beggining to think i was the only one" she replied looking sad.<p>

"So was i, but that made me feel a little special, it was like i had my own gaurdian angle" Matt said, "That's exactly how i felt" she said, she suddenly felt upset and a tear fell from her eye, it was like a psychic power because Falcomon jumped up and ran to Dia's side, "Is everything okay" He asked, "Its allright, there happy tears" she said, "Oh gog, look at the time, ive gotta go" she said while getting up, Matt grabbed her hand, "Hey, can we meet up tommorow?" he asked, "Sure, ill be here at three" she replied before rushing out the door with Falcomon on her tail.

Matt watched as she left, "Right, come on Dracomon, lets go home" he said while getting up, "Allright, maybe mum has made pancakes" he said while licking his lips, "Yeh maybe" Matt said wahile rushing out the building, it was now night time and the park was empty, he and Dracomon rushed through the exit of the park and down the street back to his house.

"So there are others" came a feminine voice from the bushes near the exit, the crimson eyes watched as Matt left the park, she got up, her silver hair shining in the moon light, "A big day for us tommorow Kamemon" she said to the turtle digimon beside her, "Okay miss Kelly" the turtle digimon replied with a smile, they both walked of deeper into the bush.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi, thankyou for those that sent me in the OC's, two OC's were shown in this chapter, one was mainly shown while the other was briefly at the end, they are 'Lydia 'Dia' Elfrese' by 'EchoingSongs' thankyou for her. The next was 'Kelly Brookside' by 'KeepOnMovingUp94', thankyou for her.

**Next time: **"Who are you?", "Show yourslef". A New Tamer is revealed and a big fight.


	2. The Digital World

**Digimon: A New Force**

**A/N: **Hiia and welcome back, i would like to thank 'WolfSummoner93 ' for the first review, and for that, you get the 6th and last spot of the first lot of digidestined. I realised that other people are asking me and yes do send thim in, there will be future digi destined that will show up and i like to please everyone. I remember not putting how they got there digivices so im just saying they got them when the egg hatched, or when they met there partner. Have fun reading.

**Disclaimer: **Again, i do not own digimon, wish i did though.

**Chapter 2: **The Digital World

* * *

><p>"Matthew, Dracomon...breakfast"<p>

"Breakfast" said Dracomon shooting up out of bed, "I smell...PANCAKES!" Dracomon shouted before jumping of the bed and rushing out of Matt's and his room before shooting down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Morning mum" he said before jumping on the kitchen table, "Now Dracomon, get down. You know your dad wont be happy" she said. She was a tall woman with brown hair which Matt inherited, but her eyes were hazle, Matt's father was a tall handsome man with darker brown hair then Matt but his eyes were bright blue like Matt's.

They have known about Dracomon since Matt found him. They were a little freaked out at first but came to love his childish ways. Dracomon got of the table and sat on the wooden chair, "Go get your brother up" she said, "Yes mum" Dracomon replied before dragging his feet back up to his room.

"Yo Matt, wake up, mum's made pancakes" Dracomon said while coming into the room, "Im up" Matt said while shooting up, his hair was in a mess, he rubbed the sleep out his eyes before climbing of his bed and into his en suite.

Half an hour later her emerged looking completley different, his hair was done nice and his face looked clean, "Lets go" Matt said with a cheary voice. They both got into the kitchen to see Matt's mother, father and little sister Jenny siting at the table. Jenny was half the size of Matt and had her father's dark brown hair and her mothers hazle eyes, "There you are, come and eat" his mother said.

Matt and Dracomon dug into there pancakes witch they smothered in honey, "Slow down you to" his father said with a chuckle, "Yeh, Dracomon wont be able to fly if he gates to fat" Jenny said in a childlike voice, "He cant fly in this form an anyway" Matt replied, "Yep" Dracomon added on.

"So what did you do last night, you were back later then usual" his mother asked, "Fun story, we were at the lake and the lake monster people are scared of turned out to be another digimon called Seadramon, Dracomon digivolved into Coredramon and we nearly had it, but Seadramon dragged Coredramon under the water, out of nowhere another digimon came in a helped us out, it belonged to a girl called Dia, it turned out that there are other's like me mum" Matt replied, "Oh and Dracomon saved my life" he added on to the end, "Well, Dracomon is brave, i dont know what to say about this Seadramon but im happy you found someone else like you, what do you call yourself...a tamer was it?" she asked curious, "Yeh, im a digimon tamer, she had a digivive like me, hers was yellow" Matt answered back.

Jenny looked down, "I want a digimon to" she said in a sad voice, "Maybe someday dear you will" her father replied while patting her head. They got back to eating without a fuss.

* * *

><p>"Come on Dracomon, its nearly three" Matt shouted while sliping on his shoes. Dracomon came flying by with a doggy bag full of pancakes, Matt looked at him, "What...i might get hungry" he said, "When arnt you hungry" Matt said before leaving the house. Luckily for Matt, his mother had took his little sister to work so he had the house to himself all day and night.<p>

He made his way to the park entrance and walked in, he loved the park, he spent all day everyday here, he was so happy it was summer break and didnt have to go school, he liked school and missed his school mates but they lived around the whole country and he didnt have to means to travle.

He got to the log cabin and watched as Dracomon stuffed the bag of pancackes down his throat, "You could have at least saved me some" Matt said, "Sorry" his Dracomon replied.

They entered and saw Dia sitting there reading a book with Falcomon sitting next to her sleeping, "Oh hey" Dia greeted, "Hey, so we have a lot to talk about" Matt replied, "We do, but not here, i want to go into the lake and see what is in that cave" Dia said, Matt's and Dracomon's eyes shot open, "We need oxygen you know, we cant breath under water" Dracomon said, "I know that, thats why i brought these" she pulled out two four oxygen masks. They were samll enough to fit around your mouth and they turned the water into oxygen, "Awsome, well lets go then".

They all nodded before walking out the cabin, Falcomon had woken up between Matt and Dracomon entering and was now walking beside Dia, "So, do your parnets know about Falcomon?" Matt asked while they were walking, "No, he has to de-digivolve back to Pururumon, when there around" Dia replied, "Dracomon doesnt like being Babydmon, he thinks hes to weak at that stage, let alone at fresh stage" Matt said witch a laugh, "Its true, i am really weak at those stages, i cant wait to get to Ultimate or Mega, then ill be the strongest" Dracomon butted in, "I wonder hwat you are at those stages" Matt though out loud, "Its the same with me, i can only get to Champion stage with Falcomon, she doesnt either" Dia replied.

They reached the lake all thinking of what other tages there are and when they got undressed they dove under, at first Matt was scared to breath incase water came through but Dracomon helped him through it, they got to the lake entrance then Matt heared a voice, "We have to go further in" it sounded like Dia but more robotic, he looked around confused until he saw Dia smiling, "They have a built in radio so we cant communicate, my dad is a marine biologist" she said smiling, "Thats so cool" Matt replied, "Hey boss, look at me, talking under water" he heared Dracomon say, he turned and saw him doing sumersaults causing all the other three to laugh.

After that little silly moment they swam into the cave, it was dark so Dia pulled out two flash lights and passed one to Matt, "Thanks" he said, they spent half an hour swimming until they came out into an under water cave. They all climbed out and Falcomon started prooning its feather while the water just fell od Dracomin due to his scaly skin.

The cave was shining with crystals dotted around the place and stallagnites haging from the cave roof, "This place is beautiful" Dia said which echoed througout the cavern, "Lets go deeper...Dracomon stay close" Matt said.

They travled further into the cave and stopped in a giant chamber that had a pool in the middle, "Hey look at that" Dia said entruiged by the little lake, she ran over and looked in, "Matt, come see this" she said, Matt walked over and saw what Dia saw, it was like a whole different world, they could see trees and a giant mountain, "What is it?" Matt asked, "Its the digital world" Dracomon and Falcomon said at the same time.

Dia and Matt turned to them, "The what world"? they asked, "The Digital world, its where we came from" Dracomon replied, "Its a place full of digimon like us, i bet thats where Seadramon came from" Falcomon added on, "So, if we go into that lake, we will be in your wolrd" Dia asked curiously.

"Yes, but you not gonna" came a female voice.

The forsome turned around to see who was talking but couldnt see anyone, "Who are you?" called Matt, "Show yourself" Dia added on, "Very well then" the voice said and out the shadows came a girl with long silver hair and pale skin, also crimson eyes that peirced into your soul, next to her was a digimon, it was a green turtle with a blue camo army helmet on, "Kamemon, get them" she said, "Yes mistess" Kame replied before running forward.

She pulled out a grey and white digivice and pointed it towards Kamemon, "Do it" she screamed.

"KAMEMON DIGIVOLVE TO...GWAPPAMON"

In Kamemon's place stood a taller turtle with a yellow bill and duck feet aswell as webed hands. Its orange hair fell on its face and had a disk on its head, "DJ SHOOTER" shouted Gwappamon before sending out a load of disk's from its head.

Matt and the others jumped out the way before the disk's hit and Matt and Dia pulled out there digivices, "Dracomon, do it" Matt shouted, "You ready Falcomon" Dia screamed, they pointed there digivices towards thre partners.

"DRACOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...COREDRAMON"

"FALCOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...SWANMON"

In there places were Coredramon and Swanmon, "DJ SHOOTER" cried Gwappamon before sending more disk's at them. Coredramon and Swanmon both flew up, out of reach, "Who are you?" called Matt, "The names Kelly" the girl called, "Gwappamon, take care of them" she called.

"GWAPPA PUNCH" called Gwappamon before sending its arms forward and smacking both Coredramon and Swanmon out the air, they crashed with a bang and created a giant dust cloud, "Coredramon, no" cried Matt, "Its allright Matt, they can handle them selves, Swanmon get up, i know you can" Dia reashurd Matt and Swanmon.

From the dust cloud rose Swanmon and Coredramon, "G SHURUNEN II", "FEATHER TORNADO". In a flash a beam and little vortexes flew at Gwappamon and hit it head on, "Gwappamon, no" cried Kelly. Gwappamon struggled but managed to get up, "Thats it, Gwappamon, im relying on you to do this" she pushed her digivice into the air, and out came a sign of a cross with trianges in the corners, "Ive got this" Gwappamon said before being enveloped by a grey aura.

GWAPPAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...SHAWJAMON"

In Gwappamon's place was a nija looking creature that had a bill, blue hair and was wearing green scaly armour under white clothes. It had a piace of metal covering its eyes, a red cape and was holding a staff that had at one end two blades and the other a barrel of a gun.

"HYDRO DESCENT" it shouted in a deep voice before jumping high up and coming down to smack the staff into the ground summoning a giant tidal wave. The wave flew towards Matt and Dia, they closed there eyes out of fright but nothing hit them.

They opened there eyes to see Coredramon and Swanmon pushing the wave away with there backs, "Get to the digital world" said Swanmon cringing by from the pain, "Yes, we will follow you through" said Coredramon also cringing.

Matt and Dia nodded and jumped into the lake. At first thy just floated there but then they felt themselves being pulled by a force towards the bottom of the lake, they both blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Matt, come on, wake up" came Dracomon voice through the darkness, "Dracomon?" Matt asked, "Yeh Matt, its me" he said. Matt opened his eyes to see he was lying in the dirt in a forest, "Is this the digital world?" Matt asked while sitting up, "Sure is, its beautifull isnt it" Dracomon said going to look through a bush, "Okay, not so beautifull" Matt heared Dracomon say. He got up and walked to where Dracomon was looking.<p>

On the other side was a huge black pit that spread out for miles, "What happend?" Matt asked, "I dont know, i havnt been here for years now" Dracomon replied.

"Matt, is that you?" came Dia's voice. Matt turned to see Dia, she wasnt in her pants and bra, instead she was wearing pink-purple top with jeans, also a pair of yellow high tops, "Where did you get those cloths?" Matt asked, "I dunno, i was wearing them when i woke up, waht about yours?" she asked.

Matt looked down to see he was wearing an aqua blue v-neck t-shirt under a dark green shot sleeved cardigan, brown khaki shorts and black and white high tops. Also a silver chain locket around his neck with a picture of his grand mother inside and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

He felt somthing on hsi head so he felt them, he pulled of pair of dark blue goggles on his head with a black strap. "Wow, how cool" Matt said, "Yeh, but this isnt, what happend?" Falcomon asked letting a tear fall from her eye.

Dia walked up to her and wrapped her amrs around her partner, "Im sorry" she whispered. After moments of silence Matt spoke up, "Lets go find soemwhere inhabited, there has been a place", "I know, there is a Yokomon village nearby, well i hope, we can look there" Dracomon said, "allright, lets go" Falcomon and Dia said simutainiously.

They walked for a couple hours, finding more black pits until they came to a little dessert, they could see a small village further ahead, "Hye, over there" Dracomon said.

They all ran but when they came into sight, they looked on in horror. The village was un ruins.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well there it is, chapter 2, i hope you liked it and oh my god, we saw and Ultimate hehe. I said there wil be another appearence of a new digidestned but i felt like leaving it here, there will deffo be one next chapter. Once again thankyou for the OC's and ill try and use all of them, till next time ta ta.


	3. The Yokomon Disaster

**Digimon: New Force**

**A/N: **Welcome back, i would like to thank all those who wrote a review it made my day. I smiled so much when i saw it, im glad your enjoying it.

**Disclaimer: **Allright, i admit it, i own digimon...jokes, i wish i did though.

**Chapter 3: **The Yokomon Disaster

X

"Oh no" Matt said, he felt like tearing up. They looked around and could see Yokomon lying on the ground, some were moving some werent. The petals on there head were wilting and the building were destroyed.

They ran over and Dia knelt by one of the poor pink flower creatures, "Help...me" she heard it say, "Who did this?" Dia asked, letting a tear fall from her eye, "It was Allomon" the Yokomon said with a wheezy voice, "Oh no, Allomon is an armor levle digimon, he is so hot headed and will stop at nothing to get what he wants" Dracomon said, "We have to help them" Matt said quitely. Dia nodded her head, "Falcomon!" she said, "Im on it"

"FALCOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...SWANMON"

Swanmon stood there tall, "Ill get them to safety" Swanmon said in a majestic voice before flying around picking up the Yokomon by load and taking them to the forest.

"Guys, what can i d-" Dracomon as about to asked but got cut of by a raor that echoed throughout the desert, "Allomon, is back" the little Yokomon said, "Dia, help Swanmon, me and Dracomon will deal with Allomon" Matt said, Dia nodded before gently picking up Yokomon and a few others before running of to the forest, even though the sun was blazing and the heat was unbearable she had to do it.

"Dracomon, you ready?", "Sure thing"

"DRACOMON DIGIVOLVE TO...COREDRAMON"

Allomon came into sight. It was a tall blue dinosaur with red stripes on. It was also wearing an red indian style necklace around its neck and had red feathers on its head trailing down its back, it looked at Matt and Coredramon and raored once more, "Petty humans, leave this place" he said, "DINO BURST" shouted Allomon before sending a stream of fire towards Coredramon and Matt, "Matt get on" Coredramon said.

Matt climbed onto Coredramon as he took of dodging the fire and leading Allomon away from the village so Swanmon and Dia could rescue the Yokomon.

They came to a little clearing a couple yards from the village, "Coredramon, do it" Matt called from the dragons back, "BLUE FLARE BREATH" called Coredramon before sending out a blast of blue fire towards Allomon who got hit in the head, "STRIKE BOMBER" Coredramon called while bringing its tail down towards Allomon, "Not so fast" Allomon said before grabbing Coredramon's tail and slamming him into the sand.

Matt flew of and landed with a thud. He got up and rubbed his eyes before looking to Coredramon who was wresteling with Allomon, "DYNAMITE HEAD" shouted Allomon before headbutting Coredramon and exploded on contact. Coredramon flew through the air and landed with a thud before degenerating into Dracomon, "Dracomon!" cried Matt before running over and scooping up Dracomon into his lap, "Im sorry" Dracomon said, "No, dont be" Matt replied before turning back to Allomon.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING"

"TOUCH OF EVIL"

Matt turned to see a tall lion digimon, standing on two legs with a sword strapped to its waist and a tall black demon looking digimon with one hand wrapped in brown bandages and a red marking on its chest, aslo two big wings.

Behind the lion was a girl, younger than himself and Dia. She had weathered fair skin and shoulder lengh blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing white long sleeved top, navy denim jean leggings, black plimsoles and a light pink neck scarf and in her hand was a digivice that was blue and white.

Matt looked as the lion digimon sent a lion face from its chest towards Allomon, it hit the dino who fell to the floor. He looked up to the demon digimon and on its shoulder was a boy that looked to be 13. He had pale skin with a slim build, sapphire blue eyes and black short hair. He was wearing a mint green t-shirt, black jeans, black denim jacket, white fingerless gloves and black converses and a grenn and white digivice was strapped to hsi waist.

The digimon extended the bandaged covered arm and forced it into Allomon's chest draining its life force. Allomon fell to the ground and materialized into a digi-egg. the demon flew down to the floor and the boy jumped of, it then degenerated into a imp looking digimon, "Well done Impmon" said the boy, "No problem Chris" Impmon replied.

He turned to the girl who was now praising a small cat like digimon, they both walked over to Matt who was now standing with Dracomon beside him, "Tha...thankyou" Matt said, "No problem, the names Chris and this here is Impmon" the boy replied. Impmon smiled at Matt then went to talk to Dracomon.

The girl came up next, "Hi there...no way, hey Matt" she called, "Grace, wow" Att said getting up and giving her a hug, "This is Liollmon" Grace said pointing to the lion next to her, "Nice to mett ya" Liollmon said before running around with Dracomon and Impmon, "So you two know each other?" Chrsi asked, "Yeh, she moved next door to me a couple months back" Matt replied.

Dia walked over followed by a bunch of Yokomon and Swanmon flying above, "Matt, did you take Allomon down?" she asked ignoring the other two, "No, Chris and Grace did" Matt replied. Dia turned to Chris, "Hey there, im Lydia but everyone calls me Dia" she said handing her hand out to Chris but he shy'd away, "Okay...im guessing your Grace then" Dia asked, "Yep, im guessing that bird is your partner" Grace replied, "Sure is, Swanmon, take a rest" she said, Swanmon degenerated back to Falcomon and ran to play with the others.

X

After catching up and getting to know one and other, they got to bebuilding the Yokomon village, which was pretty eay due to there size, "All done" Matt and Dracomon said simutainiously while fixing up the last house, "Yay, well done" said the Yokomon from before, she seemed to be the leader, "You are all welcome to stay fro as long as you want" she said, "Oh, thankyou, but we better be of tommorow, we need to see what, or who had done this, do you know anything?" Dia asked.

Yokomon looked down sad, "It was a girl and a Kamemon, she came here a couple years ago and she started controlling digimon with a weird stone she had. She lives in the castle on top of the Infinity Mountain, there with her partner Kamemon" said the Yokomon, 'Kamemon...Kelly' Matt thought, "Dia, its Kelly, from the cave, shes the one who has been taking over, she is the one who has destroyed the digital world" Matt said, "Who's Kelly?" asked Grace, "Some girl about our age, she tried to stop me and Matt from entering the digital world, she can get Kamemon to Ultimate" Dia replied, "This Kelly seem's evil, we have to stop her" Chris said.

Everyone tured to Chris who had been quite this whole time, "What?" he asked before shying away, "Hey, dont look at Chris like that" Impmon butted in, "Sorry" they all mouthed, "Yeh well you better be" he said before comferting Chris.

"Right, well your not going anywhere without some food and sleep" the leader Yokomon said, "Allright" replied the tamers.

After eating and discussing what there going to be doing the next day the kids and there partner fell asleep, not knowing what dangers lay ahead.

X

**A/N: **Well there you have it, i really do hope you enjoy this chapter, and yay two more digidestined were introduced teehee.

**Next Time: **"Matt, help me", "Im coming". What will happen to the digidestined in the next chapter, stay tuned.


End file.
